


Something Bigger Than Us

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2016 [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Late night in Q branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night in Q branch. A clear night in London. There's only one proper way to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Bigger Than Us

**Author's Note:**

> Trope week: Late night in Q branch

Soft music was playing over the intercom system while the night shift minions worked away. There were no active missions that needed intense monitoring, so it was quiet and people were mostly working on personal projects. A few of the minions had snacks that were nearly done, and the smell of teas permeated the air. It was nice and quiet. 

“Anyone want to take a break?” Q asked into the silence. The heads of the rest of the staff slowly raised. “It’s actually a clear night and I have a telescope.” Smiles broke out and they voiced their agreement. 

Q ducked into his office to grab his telescope that they had all previously assumed was just for aesthetic. The minions quickly saved their work and followed him outside. 

They looked like a strange line of zombie programmers, shambling down the empty hallways of MI6. The lights were nearly all on night mode so there was a patch of light that tracked their progress through the building. Soon the group arrived at the roof access door and Q scanned his ID to unlock the door. 

A cool breeze swept inside and a collective shiver ran through the group. Yet Q silently led the way to the concrete patio and set up his telescope. It was a remarkably clear night, although they were still in the heart of London so there were not many stars to see. 

The object of Q’s curiosity tonight was the lone bright dot near the zenith. Connecting his phone to his mount, he slewed the telescope to point at the planet. Once it was focused in the eyepiece, he shifted into lecture mode, teaching his minions about the gas giant of the solar system. 

Many of his minions had never looked through a telescope before and he took great pleasure seeing their amazement at how clear they could see Jupiter and the four Galilean moons. It was wonderful to take a break from the basement to enjoy the wonders of the natural world. 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/GQWzWTO)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while working at the planetarium. You may be able to tell.  
> And the included picture is mine, taken with a 9" Cassegrin telescope and an iphone camera.


End file.
